A Chance to Start Over
by ShadowOfAShinobi
Summary: Sasuke rescued her from his clutches. Now she has a chance to begin a new life. SasuHina. The summary sucks but the story doesn't! rated M for rape.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! Well I'm gonna make this short. This is my new SasuHina story and I hope you enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I DO own Naruto!! Yeah take that!! Haha just kidding…don't sue me please!

She felt the hard brick wall against her back as she was slammed against it. He began to rip off her clothes. She struggled to get away but with a vice grip he had her hands pinned to thee wall. With the other he roughly squeezed her tender breast. She tried to cry out but it was muffled because of his mouth over hers. He attacked her mouth, bruising her lips. He tried to stick his tongue in her mouth but when she refused he bit down on her lip drawing blood. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her body shook as he proceeded to pull down her underwear. With his member fully erect and his mouth over hers he thrust into her shattering her hymen. A strangled cry was locked in her throat as her predator pounded her into the wall. He continued again and again and with his head pulled back he thrust into her one last time and a silent cry escaped her lips. Everything turned black as she fell to the cold ground naked, bruised, and bloody as the sky began to cry.

Hey I know it's short and I've never written anything like that so I hope it was okay.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Well enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me no owny naruto

* * *

'_I hate the rain.' _Sasuke thought as he and his dog walked home.

Sasuke owned a large chain of bar and grill restaurants named 'Fanning the Flame'. He had a long and I mean long day at the head office. But luckily he had he loyal companion to keep him company, so he rewarded her with a long walk, sending his driver home.

However he wished he had the limo since the heavens had opened up. He was almost home when his dog took off down the sidewalk.

"Choco, come back here!"

Sasuke followed her around the corner. He wondered where she went when he heard a bark come from a dark and shady alley.

"Choco, what are you-"

That's when he saw her.

Her body was wet and shivering and her lips were blue. Choco sat next to her whining.

"Oh Kami. Who would do this to you?"

Sasuke took off his jacket and wrapped her frail body in it, picking her up and continued home with Choco at his side.

Her eyes slowly opened and the first thing she saw was a ceiling fan slowly rotating.

She tried to sit up but her entire body was sore, and feeling dizzy she fell back onto the pillow.

"You shouldn't try to sit up. You have a fever from being in the rain."

The girl jumped. She turned her head and saw Sasuke standing in the doorway.

She recoiled pulling the covers protectively over her, fear definitely evident in her eyes. Sasuke felt a pang of sympathy and anger. Who would do this to hurt her?

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Said Sasuke trying to reassure her.

"I'm s-sorry. It-It's just that y-you remind me of-of someone." She said as Sasuke walked toward the bed.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at this.

"Really? Who?" he asked.

"I-I can't remember."

'Hm. I'm not surprised.' Sasuke thought.

"Are you hungry?"

But before she could answer Choco came into the room and immediately bounded on the bed and licked the unexpecting girl on the face. She patted the chocolate brown dog and turned to Sasuke.

"Hai. I- I am, but w-why are you helping m-me?"

"Well I couldn't just leave you after Choco here found you." Sasuke answered.

Sasuke moved to help her out the bed. As his hand brushed her shoulder she flinched.

Sasuke noticed this and said, "It's okay."

Sasuke supported her as she could barley stand.

She wore one of Sasuke's shirts which reached mid-thigh and a pair of boxer shorts. Her wrist, legs and torso were bandaged. Her lips and eyes were swollen and red and her body was covered in bruises.

"Arigato. Ano, w-what's your n-name?" she asked.

"Sasuke. Yours?"

"Hinata."

* * *

This chapter was sticky for me but I hope it came out okay. Please review and tell me what you think!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there! Thank you so very much for your reviews! They keep me updating. So here's the 3rd chapter! In this chapter you will be introduced to my OC Atsuki who is really me (or my alter ego)! I needed a girl who Sasuke could get along with besides Hinata.

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. If so Hinata would have been on team 7

It had been four days since Sasuke found Hinata. She had become use to Sasuke and didn't stutter when she spoke to him (which still was very rare).

Hinata sat at the table not saying anything as she ate. Sasuke had asked her some questions, like where she came from and who her family was but she couldn't remember anything.

Sasuke was just cleaning up the dishes when the doorbell rang. He opened the door revealing a girl with dark purple hair and eyes. She was wearing black jeans with a purple tank top and black and purple Nike's and a baseball cap was fit over her long hair.

"Hey Atsuki-chan, thanks for coming."

"No problem! Where is she?"

"In the kitchen."

Sasuke lead Atsuki through the house to the kitchen.

"Hinata, this is Atsuki she's going to give you a check up." Sasuke told Hinata.

"Hello Hinata." Atsuki gave her a warm smile.

"H-hello."Hinata replied.

"You can work in the guest bedroom where Hinata sleeps." Sasuke said.

So Hinata followed Atsuki to her room and Atsuki checked out Hinata.

After……..

Hinata was laying down in the room while Atsuki talked to Sasuke.

"There are obvious signs that she's been raped. And what's worse is that she was a virgin when it happened." Atsuki explained.

"Will she be okay?"

"Yes, give her a week and her physical wounds should be healed. However she has lost her memory from trauma and shock from the event."

"She told me that I reminded her of someone."

"Really? Did she say who?" Atsuki asked.

"No, she couldn't remember."

"Hm. That's interesting. But for now we should worry about her healing. Plus I'll take her shopping. I mean she can't always wear your clothe." Atsuki said with I smile.

"Hn. Going out should be good for her, and maybe she will start to remember something." Sasuke replied.

The next day Atsuki returned to Sasuke's place to take Hinata shopping.

"Hina-chaaaan!"

"Hai?" Hinata replied.

She had emerged from the kitchen into the living room.

"Hey Hina! I brought you some clothes to go shopping in. They should fit." said Atsuki.

She handed Hinata a pair of jeans with a white baby tee with angel wings on it.

"Arigato."

"No problem, when you're done changing meet me at the door."

Atsuki and Sasuke were talking when Hinata came down the steps.

"You look cute Hinata-chan."

\

"A-arigato Sasuke." Hinata replied with a blush.

"Alright let's go!" Atsuki cheered and walked out the door.

"Atsuki is a dear friend of mine and she's going to take good care of you ok?"

"Hai."

Sasuke gave Hinata a gentle hug and Hinata walked out the door.

At the mall…….

"Alrighty Hinata first things first you need some underwear." Atsuki said.

Hinata blushed as Atsuki began guiding her to Victoria's Secret.

On the way there Hinata spotted a silver necklace with an amethyst pendant in the shape of a heart.

_He placed the necklace around her neck and secured it. Hinata turned and faced him._

"_Thank you so much! I love it!" she said and kissed him._

" Hinata? Hinata!"

"That n-necklace. Someone gave me one just like it! I-I think it was my b-boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend? Do you remember what he looked like?" Atsuki asked.

"No. I-it's like he had a shadow over his f-face. And I only assumed we had a relationship because I remember k-kissing him."

"I see will if you remember anything else tell me. Okay?"

"Hai."

"Ok come on let's do some shopping!"

Hinata and Atsuki returned to the house with millions of bags in hand.

Atsuki noticed Sasuke's car wasn't in the garage.

'He must be at the restaurant/'

"Hey, Hina-chan do you want to go see Sasuke at his restaurant?"

"Okay." Hinata replied.

Dropping off the bags in Hinata's room they got into Atsuki's car and drove to Fanning the Flame.

Atsuki and Hinata entered the restaurant.

"Hey Suki!"

"Hi Kiba!" Atsuki said to the bartender.

The girls walked over to the bar and took a seat.

"And what's your name pretty lady?" Kiba asked Hinata.

Hinata glanced at Atsuki who gave her a reassuring smile and nod.

"H-Hinata."

"Well hello there Hinata. How's about you and me do something later on?" Kiba asked kissing Hinata on the hand.

"Hey, watch it Inuzuka."

"Sorry boss."

Sasuke walked over to the girls them and gave them both a hug.

"You know her? How is it that you know all the pretty girls?" Kiba asked exasperated.

"Because I'm me. Anyway thanks for your help Suki-chan." Sasuke said.

"No prob. We had fun! Right Hina-chan."

"Hai, we did." Hinata replied.

"Hina your not stuttering with me! Atsuki claimed hugging her.

Hinata just blushed.

"Hinata can you wait here a moment while I talk to Sasuke?"

"Ok."

"Kiba keep an eye on her for me please." Sasuke said.

"Sure thing boss."

Atsuki and Sasuke went into the back room and Atsuki told him what Hinata remembered.

"Really? Do you think she was wearing the necklace when she was attacked?' Sasuke asked.

"I don't know?"

"Listen; can you do me another favor?"

"Yea what is it?"

"This week I have a conference and I don't want to leave Hinata by herself, so could you stay at the house with her this week?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not a problem. I'll call the hospital and tell them where I'll be."

"Thanks so much Atsuki." Sasuke said giving her a hug.

"No prob. Come on let's get back to Hinata."

Hinata was sipping cranberry juice with sprite when Atsuki and Sasuke returned.

"Hinata, Atsuki is going to stay at the house with you while I'm in Kyoto this week."

"Okay." Hinata said giving Atsuki a small smile.

"Alright, so I have to leave in an hour so I won't be seeing you guys tomorrow." Sasuke gave them parting hugs and got into his car and left.

"Alright Hinata let's go. We gotta stop at my place first then head to Sasuke's."

"Hai."

"See you Kiba!" Atsuki called.

"Bye Suki, bye Hinata."

"B-bye."

Okay I'm gonna end it here. I don't have my story written out so it's a bit difficult but I wanna make sure I leave you guys with this since I will be away for a while and I wont have internet. What did you think of Atsuki? I really hoped you enjoyed and please review! Im not gonna put up the fourth chapter untill I get at least 15 reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Its been a while. A lots been going on, but enough of the excuses lets get to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. If I did I would be a lot happier than I am now....

Oh and thanks for those who reviewed I really appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter 4

The next day.......

Atsuki was awakened to the smell of pancakes wafting from downstairs. She pulled on a robe and headed towards the smell.

"Ohayo Atsuki-chan."

"Ohayo Hina-chan, whats all this?" Atsuki asked watching Hinata add chocolate chips to the pancake batter.

"Well I wanted to thank you for taking care of me." Hinata replied.

"Aw! Hinata-chan it was no problem!"

"You rock! Pancakes are my favorite!"

Hinata's eyes widened at this.

**Flashback**

"Hey sweetie, I made you some pancakes."

"Thanks babe, you rock. Pancakes are favorite."

**End Flashback**

"**What is it Hinata? Did you remember something?"**

"**Yes he-the person who gave me the necklace, he said the same thing you did. He liked pancakes." Hinata said.**

"**Hinata do, do you think this person is the same person that raped you?"**

"**I don't know. He seemed sweet so its hard to believe he would do something like that." Hinata said while placing pancakes on plates for them.**

"**Yea."**

**The two sat at the table eating Hinata's wonderful cooking. After that day atsuki was able to get Hinata to smile more. She even got her to laugh, with the help of Choco.**

**It was the end of the week and Atsuki and Hinata were sitting in the living room watching Sailor Moon (yea I don'ttt own that either.) when Sasuke walked through the door.**

"**Hey you two!"**

"**Sasuke-kun your back!" Hinata cried cried running over and giving him a hug.**

"Hinata your so cheerful." Sasuke said in awe.

"Hai I loved being with Suki-chan!"

"Aw!. Hey Sasuke, welcome back." Atsuki said giving Sasuke a hug.

"Its good to be back. Thanks for taking care of her Atsuki-chan."

"It was my pleasure. I hate to just run off, but its late and I need to take care of some business."

"I'm gonna miss you Suki-chan!" Hinata pouted.

"Dont worry Hina I'll come by and visit." Atsuki said giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye Suki, thanks again."

"Bye Sasuke."

And with one last hug Atsuki headed out the door.

"Alright Hinata-chan you should get some rest."

"Hey, you treat me like a child." Hinata pouted.

"Hn. Don care, now go to bed."

Hinata obediently went upstairs to get some rest.

Sasuke smiled.

Atsuki drove a few blocks away stopping at the alleyway Sasuke found Hinata in. She stepped out the car and proceeded to look around. Eventually she found a broken silver chain that looked a lot like the one from the necklace Hinata told her about. Heck she knew it was from the necklace. She pocketed it got back into her car and drove home. She would tell Sasuke about this.

Meanwhile Hinata who was fast asleep began to toss and turn.

"Your going to wish you listened to me."

"_Let go of me!"_

"_Bitch please."_

_Hinata was slammed against the wall as she looked into blood red eyes._

Hinata gasped her eyes shot open and she was covered in a cold sweat.

* * *

Well there you go. I hope you liked it. Review please


End file.
